The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of German Patent Application No. 199 25 420.6, filed on Jun. 2, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller, which is especially useful for smoothing paper webs. The roller has a hard roller core formed of metal and an outer side having an elastic coating layer formed of an elastic matrix material. The present invention also relates to a method for producing such a roller.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Elastic rollers are used in glazing paper webs. For this purpose, one elastic roller and one hard roller together form a pressing nip through which a paper web to be processed is guided. The hard roller has a very smooth surface made of, for example, steel or chilled iron and smooths the side of the paper web facing it. The elastic roller acting on the opposite side of the paper web increases uniformity and effects compression of the paper web in the pressing nip. The length of each roller is within the range of about 3 to about 12 meters and the diameter of each roll is within the range of about 450 to about 1500 mm. The rollers are able to withstand linear forces of up to about 600 N/mm and compressive strain of up to about 130 N/mm2.
The trend in paper manufacture is to perform the glazing in online operation, i.e., the paper web leaving the paper machine or the coating machine is directly guided through the paper smoothing device (calender). The rollers of the smoothing device require higher temperature resistance than the prior art rollers, e.g., due to increased roller temperatures resulting from a number of factors, such as high transport speeds of the paper web required for online operation, resulting high rotation speeds of the calender rollers, and increased nip frequency, i.e., the frequency with which the coating is compressed and released again. The high temperatures resulting from online operation may cause problems, such as the destruction of the plastic coating in prior art elastic rollers. On the one hand, prior art plastic coatings have acceptable maximum temperature differentials of approximately 20xc2x0 C. over the width of the rollers. On the other hand, the plastic materials conventionally used for the coating have a substantially higher thermal expansion coefficient than the conventionally employed steel rollers or chilled iron rollers. This is undesirable because a temperature increase causes high axial stress between the steel roller or the chilled iron roller and the plastic coating connected therewith.
These high stresses together with especially localized heat points within the plastic coating may result in so-called hot spots, which may be located where a detachment or even a rupture of the plastic layer will occur.
In addition to mechanical stresses and relatively high temperatures causing hot spots, hot spots may also occur especially when crystallization points are present. Crystallization points may result from faulty adhesive connections or deposits, or from above average indentations of the elastic coating which may be caused by folds or foreign bodies on the paper web. As a consequence, the temperature at these crystallization points may increase from a conventional range of between about 80xc2x0 C. and 90xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., thereby resulting in the aforementioned destruction of the plastic layer.
DE-A-4126232 discloses a roller whose elastic coating layer is provided with an additional metal coating. The metallic cover layer increases the thermal conductivity at the outer side of the roller so that undesirable heat occurring within the pressing nip may be quickly dissipated, thereby keeping substantially constant the temperature during treatment of the material web.
The metallic cover layer, however, has a disadvantage, when disturbance locations occur within the pressing nip which disturbance locations may be caused by contaminations within the material web, or by foreign bodies entering the pressing nip or folds within the material web. The disturbance locations may also be caused by impressions or depressions created in the metallic cover layer, which impressions or depressions may possibly be irreversible. These depressions represent disturbance locations in the highly polished surface of the elastic roller and result in markings, which are irregularities in the surface of the smoothed material web.
The present invention provides an elastic roller which has good thermal conductivity at least at its surface and which prevents the risk of the occurrence of markings. The present invention also provides for a method for producing such a roller.
The present invention further relates to an elastic roller whose outer side of matrix material is coated with a memory metal. The present invention,relates to a method for applying at least one layer of a memory metal to the coating layer, i.e., onto the outer side of the matrix material.
Employing a memory metal as a cover layer of the elastic coating layer results in the depressions of the cover layer, which occur at disturbance locations during operation, being reversible, i.e., a self-healing of the surface of the elastic roller is realized. Memory metal, which is also referred to as shape memory alloy, has the property upon heating to a certain temperature to take on a predetermined shape memorized in the metal. The present invention makes it possible to produce the cover layer of memory metal such that the cover layer takes on its predefined, concentric shape with extremely smooth surface over its entire extension at the temperatures occurring during the smoothing operation. When a disturbance, such as a foreign body, a contamination of the paper web or a fold in the paper web, causes a depression in the cover layer, the cover layer, after removal of the disturbance, again takes on its original shape. Thus, the depression in the surface of the cover layer disappears automatically after the disturbance location has passed through and the surface of the elastic roller is again optimally smooth because of the memory effect.
The temperature at which the shape memory alloy again takes on its original shape may be selected to be higher than the operating temperature in the pressing nip. Thus, depressions occurring during operation within the cover layer are not automatically repaired during the on-going operation, but rather are repaired after shutdown of the on-going operation. After shut-down, the temperature of the cover layer may be increased to the required temperature, without removing the roller from the smoothing device, to affect the repair of the cover layer.
The metallic cover layer also provides very good thermal conductivity in the outer side of the elastic roller, thereby quickly dissipating to the exterior undesirable heat occurring within the pressing nip. This ensures that the temperature during the treatment of the material web in the pressing nip may be kept substantially constant.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the memory metal layer may be composed of a nickel-titanium alloy. In principle, any other shape memory alloy is suitable for the manufacture of the cover layer as long as the alloy provides the desired smoothness of the surface of the elastic roller. Advantageously, the temperature at which the shape memory alloy takes on its original shape may be below the operating temperature in the pressing nip in order to allow the mentioned automatic self-healing.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the memory metal layer may have a radial thickness of between approximately 2 xcexcm and 30 xcexcm, and preferably between approximately 5 xcexcm and 10 xcexcm. The indicated thickness values ensure that the roller has the required elasticity for the smoothing process despite the cover layer being formed of metal.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the surface of the memory metal layer has a roughness value, Ra value, that is smaller than about 0.05 xcexcm, especially smaller than about 0.03 xcexcm. The indicated Ra values provide a surface quality of the elastic roller which is significantly higher than in the prior art rollers having only a plastic material surface and significantly improve the smoothing effect in comparison to those prior art rollers.
Advantageously, fillers may be embedded in the matrix material of the elastic layer. By using these fillers in the form of powder and/or fiber-shaped, the properties of the elastic coating layer may be controlled. The quantity and physical properties of these fillers may affect the physical properties of the elastic coating layer. For example, one may adjust the stiffness of the elastic coating layer by using fillers, which have a greater stiffness than the matrix material. Furthermore, one may improve the thermal conductivity of the elastic coating layer by using fillers having a thermal conductivity which is greater than the thermal conductivity of the matrix material. The good thermal conductivity of the metallic cover layer makes it possible to dissipate quickly and safely undesirable heat which occurs within the matrix material.
Moreover, according to another embodiment of the present invention, the thermal expansion coefficient of the fillers may be smaller than the thermal expansion coefficient of the matrix material, and, may be substantially of the same magnitude as the thermal expansion coefficient of the roller core. Thus, the total thermal expansion coefficient of the elastic coating layer is reduced relative to the thermal expansion coefficient of the matrix material, thereby reducing the longitudinal stress between the roller core and the elastic coating layer resulting from the heat produced during operation.
The fillers may preferably be selected from carbon, glass, metal or mixtures thereof. Moreover, the fillers may advantageously be in the form of fibers or rovings. At least a portion of the fibers may be oriented in the axial direction and/or radial direction or may be oriented by statistical distribution. The stiffness or the elasticity of the coating layer may be adjusted by the fillers and fibers, i.e., by selecting the particular fillers as well as by orienting the fibers. The fibers may be arranged in one or more especially concentrically arranged fiber layers. Moreover, it is possible that further fillers, especially in the form of fibers or powder, may be arranged in the matrix material in order to affect the physical properties of the coating layer in the desired way.
To produce the memory metal layer, at least one fiber bundle, formed from a plurality of memory metal fibers or fibers coated with memory metal, is advantageously wound onto the coating layer, especially in multiple stacked fiber layers. In this manner, the fiber bundle is preferably formed from one or more fiber rovings and/or from a fiber fleece wherein each roving has a plurality of adjacently positioned fibers of the same kind. The fiber bundle or the individual fibers may be coated before winding onto the coating layer by pulling the fiber bundle or the individual fibers through a memory metal bath. It is also possible to wind the fiber bundle or the fibers substantially dry onto the coating layer and to coat or supply the memory metal during or after winding. The fibers may be soft synthetic fibers and may be made of aramide.
In addition to the application of the memory metal layer via fibers or fiber bundles, it is also possible to apply the cover layer in a different way, such as by vapor deposition, spraying, etc.
Advantageously, the surface of the memory metal layer is ground and optionally polished after application of the metal onto the coating layer. In this way, an extremely smooth surface may be formed on the elastic roller.
The present invention concerns a roller for smoothing a paper web having a hard metal roller core, an elastic coating layer coated upon the core roll, the elastic coating layer comprising an elastic matrix material, and a memory metal layer covering an outer side of the elastic layer. The memory metal layer may contain nickel-titanium alloy and may have a radial thickness between about 2 xcexcm and about 30 xcexcm, and preferably a radial thickness between about 5 xcexcm and about 10 xcexcm. The surface of the memory metal layer may have a Ra value which is less than about 0.05 xcexcm, and preferably a Ra value which is less than about 0.03 xcexcm.
The roller according to the present invention may have at least one filler embedded in the elastic matrix layer. The at least one filler may have a greater stiffness than a stiffness of the elastic matrix material and may have a greater thermal conductivity than a thermal conductivity of the matrix material. The at least one filler may also have a thermal expansion coefficient less than a thermal expansion coefficient of the matrix material and may be essentially of a same magnitude as a thermal expansion coefficient of the roller core.
The at least one filler may contain at least one of carbon, glass, and metal and may be fiber or roving. The fiber may contain aramide.
The elastic matrix layer of the roller may contain at least a portion of the fiber oriented in an axial direction, and preferably at least a preponderant portion of the fiber oriented in an radial direction. The elastic matrix layer of the roller may contain at least a portion of the fiber oriented by statistical distribution, and preferably at least a preponderant portion of the fiber oriented by statistical distribution. The elastic matrix layer of the roller may also contain the fiber arranged in a fiber layer, and preferably arranged in radially stacked fiber layers.
The elastic coating layer may contain at least one further filler having one of a fiber and a powder and the at least one further filler may be composed of at least one of quartz and polytetrafluoroethylene.
The matrix material of the elastic coating layer may be a plastic material having one of thermosetting resin and thermoplastic material and may be a resin/hardener combination.
The present invention also relates to a roller for smoothing a paper web having a hard metal roller core, an elastic coating layer coated upon the core roll, the elastic coating layer having an elastic matrix material with at least one filler embedded therein, and a memory metal layer covering an outer layer of the elastic coating layer, wherein the memory metal layer is deformable and is adapted to return to an original shape.
The memory metal layer may be made of nickel-titanium alloy. The memory metal layer may contain one of a plurality of metal fibers. The memory metal layer may contain a plurality of metal coated aramide fibers. The memory metal layer may have a radial thickness between about 5 xcexcm and about 10 xcexcm and the surface of the memory metal layer may have a Ra value which is less than about 0.03 xcexcm.
The at least one filler, which is embedded in the elastic matrix material, may have a greater stiffness than a stiffness of the elastic matrix material, a greater thermal conductivity than a thermal conductivity of the matrix material, and may have a thermal expansion coefficient less than a thermal expansion coefficient of the matrix material and may be essentially of a same magnitude as a thermal expansion coefficient of the roller core.
The present invention also relates to a device for smoothing a paper web having an elastic roller which may have a hard metal roller core, an elastic coating layer, including an elastic matrix material, coated upon the core roll, and a memory metal layer covering the elastic coating layer; a hard roller; and a pressure nip formed between the elastic roller and the hard roller; wherein the memory metal layer is deformable and adapted to resume its original shape.
In the device, at least one filler may be embedded in the elastic matrix layer, and the at least one filler may have a greater thermal conductivity than the thermal conductivity of the matrix material and may have a thermal expansion coefficient less than the thermal expansion coefficient of the matrix material and may be essentially of the same magnitude as the thermal expansion coefficient of the roller core.
The present invention also relates to a method for producing an elastic roller having a hard metal roller core comprising: coating the metal roller core with an elastic layer comprising an elastic matrix material with at least one filler, and covering an outer surface of the elastic layer with at least one memory metal layer. The at least one filler may be fiber or powder and may be one of carbon and glass and may be embedded in the matrix material. Covering the outer surface of the elastic layer may include winding at least one fiber bundle having a plurality of metal fibers onto the outer surface. The at least one fiber bundle may be wound in several stacked fiber layers. The fiber bundle may contain one or more fiber rovings, wherein each roving may contain a plurality of adjacently positioned fibers of the same kind.
In the method, coating the outer surface layer may include winding at least one fiber bundle having a plurality of metal-coated fibers onto the outer surface and the at least one fiber bundle may be wound in several stacked fiber layers. Each fiber bundle may contain one or more fiber rovings, wherein each roving has a plurality of adjacently positioned fibers of the same kind. The fiber bundle may also contain fiber fleece.
In the method, the fiber bundle may be coated with memory metal before winding onto the covered elastic layer, preferably by passing the fiber bundle through a memory metal bath before the winding.
In the method, covering the outer surface of the elastic layer may include winding at least one fiber bundle having a plurality of synthetic fibers onto the outer surface, and may include coating the plurality of synthetic fibers with memory metal during winding.
The synthetic fibers may be made of aramide.
In the method, covering the outer surface of the elastic layer may include winding at least one fiber bundle having a plurality of synthetic fibers onto the outer surface, and may include winding the synthetic fibers substantially dry onto the elastic coating layer, and coating the plurality of synthetic fibers with memory metal after winding. The synthetic fibers may be aramide fibers.
In the method, the coated memory layer may be ground to smooth the surface of memory metal layer and may be polished to smooth the surface of memory metal layer. The surface may have a Ra value which is less than 0.03 xcexcm.
The present invention also concerns a method for smoothing a paper web comprising passing the paper web through a pressure nip formed between an elastic roller which comprises a hard metal roller core, an elastic coating layer, including an elastic matrix material, coated upon the core roll, and a memory metal layer covering the elastic coating layer and a hard roller, wherein the memory metal layer is deformable and adapted to resume its original shape, and smoothing the paper web.
The elastic matrix layer may contain at least one filler embedded therein and the at least one filler, which may be fiber or roving, may have a greater stiffness than a stiffness of the elastic matrix material. The at least one filler may have a greater thermal conductivity than a thermal conductivity of the matrix material, and may have a thermal expansion coefficient less than a thermal expansion coefficient of the matrix material and essentially of a same magnitude as a thermal expansion coefficient of the roller core.
The method may include heating the memory metal layer to a temperature greater than a temperature at which the memory layer is deformed, whereby the memory metal layer resumes its original shape.